Goodbye My Love
by Storm Midnight
Summary: An attempt to capture a midnight scene, resulting with him capturing my nonexsistent heart. Then he left. [Namine's POV] My first songfic. Features the song We Are Broken by Paramore [RoxasxNamine] [Oneshot]


Heh, my first Songfic! (Feel free to be critical, since this is my first) It features the song We Are Broken by Paramore. This is from Naminé's POV.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sky looks so beautiful tonight, if I could be I'd be glad that I remembered to bring my sketch pad this time. The moon was a perfect creasent; I had decided against trying to sketch the stars and moon when it was full because I didn't want to run into Saix.

Knowing him, he'd rip me to shreds.

I wonder, if they don't notice that I'm gone, maybe I'll be able to sketch the rising sun, Nobodies don't need much sleep after all.

xxx

_I am outside,  
And I've been waiting for the sun.  
With my wide eyes,  
I've seen worlds that don't belong._

xxx

I let my thoughts drift while my pencil danced over the paper, my hands could drawn the screnery on their own. Again I wonder, why do we live the live of Nobodies? Why aren't we able to live normally? I knew that I would be punished if I asked, for even Xemnas dosen't know those answers. I had finished drawing the moon and a few stars when I heard the disinct sound of a portal of darkness opening, had I been caught already? I sat there, praying it was one of the Orginazation's kinder members.

xxx

_My mouth is dry,  
With words I cannot verbalize.  
Tell me why,  
We live like this._

xxx

"Naminé? What are you doing up here?" I turned my head to see Roxas (Again, If I could I would have breathed a sigh of relief).

"I was...just drawing, that's all," I responded meekly, why do I always get like this when he's around? Weird thing is, I can actually 'feel' around him. I feel safe around him, I get nervous when I'm around him, why does he make me feel this way?

xxx

_Keep me safe inside,  
Your arms like towers.  
Tower over me, yeah._

xxx

"So how did your mission go?" I asked.

"The usual, got paired with Axel, destroyed a couple of heartless, stuff like that." he responded, sitting down next to me, "How did your day go?"

"The usual,"

"Naminé, have you ever thought that you could leave here?"

"What?" I replied, my mouth wide open, was he... was he planning on leaving?

xxx

'_Cause we are broken.  
What must we do to restore,  
Our innocence,  
And all the promise we adored?  
Give us life again,  
Cause we just wanna be whole._

xxx

"I know this may sound weird, but I want to find myself," He attempted to explain.

"You mean, your other?" I asked. He wants to leave, to betray the Orginazation...

"Yea, my light," he turned to face me, "Why did the keyblade choose me?"

"I... I don't know..."

He turned to the direction of the moon, "I have to know,"

xxx

_Lock the doors,  
'Cause I'd like to capture this voice.  
It came to me tonight,  
So everyone will have a choice._

_And under red lights,  
I'll show myself it wasn't forged.  
We're at war,  
We live like this..._

xxx

"Roxas..." Something inside overwhelmed me, and I found myself with my arms aroung his neck, I was huggin him. That's when I realized he was huggin me back.

We sperated, and I stared at him, he was leaving... After a long silence I had managed to regain my voice.

"Go find him,"

He seemed shocked (I assume it's a natural facial reaction) by my statement, "You really think I should?"

"Yes," I repiled, "You and I are the same, Roxas, we're broken souls, and our Others are stiill out there." I leaned against him more, my head on his shoulder. "You deserve to be whole,"

"B-but, what about you?"

"I'll be fine, they'll notice if I'm gone,"

"I'm they keybearer, they'll try to find me," he responded. That's it! I am no longer holding my tounge.

"All the more reason for you to leave now!" I exclaimed. "If you continue to help build up Kingdom Hearts, the Org. will destroy everything!" He needs to be complete, heck I WANT him to be complete.

Maybe we could meet in the next life...

xxx

_Keep me safe inside,  
Your arms like towers.  
Tower over me_.

xxx

He was silent again, thinking about what I had said.

He stood up, helping me up as well. "So I guess this is it then?" He then took my hand, "Naminé, promise me that we'll meet again,"

"You may not recongize me, and I may not reconize you, but we WILL meet again," I vowed.

"Promise?"

"Promise,"

He opened up a portal of darkness, but before he entered he took me into his arms again, I could feel genuine emotion flowing through him. "I'll miss you," he whispered after he kissed me on the cheek. He then stepped into his portal and vanished, out of the Org. and out of my life for the time being.

I slowly gathered my things and opened my own portal, gently touching that spot on my cheek. I then thought of something that would gave me something to look forward to and amuse myself while I wait for the time we'd meet again:

Axel is going to be SO pissed when he finds out that his best friend dissapered.

xxx

'_Cause we are broken.  
What must we do to restore,  
Our innocence,  
And all the promise we adored?  
Give us life again,  
Cause we just wanna be whole._

xxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Good? Bad? Click that button and review! Check out my other stories if you get the chance! (personally I think it might have been a tad OOC, major AU and a little rushed, but I think it turned out well.)


End file.
